Worth It All
by sebasu
Summary: Edith Mary Liddell was nothing like her sisters. She may have been brought up and raised just like them but behind closed doors, she didn't act nothing like how she should. She was wild, insecure, imperfect inside and out but in the end, it was worth it all. [ Edith Liddell x Various ]
1. Prologue

_The author, xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx, does not own Heart no Kuni no Alice and she does not own Alice, Lorina, Edith, Lorina Hana and Henry Liddell. These people are, and most certainly, real and are used for fictional purposes only._

* * *

 _" **But who are you to judge**_

 _ **When you're a diamond in the rough."**_

 _― **Selena Gomez,** **Who Says**_

* * *

"Mary! Get down here and help clean up this mess!" their mother, Lorina Hanna Liddell, yelled from the floor under Edith's room. The teen placed her book down and quickly ran out of her room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen where she found her siblings helping their mother clean the kitchen. Grabbing a sponge before her mother shouted at her some more, Edith began cleaning up the evident mess that was left in the kitchen.

"Who would even dare do such a thing to our kitchen mother?" the eldest daughter, Lorina, asked their mother as she finished up the spot she was cleaning. It surprised Edith that even Lorina didn't know who could've possibly did this, but she guessed even the smartest of people didn't know all the answers to some questions. _But why are we helping her clean when she could've asked Pa? He sits there and does nothing and yet we are always busting our arses off when if comes to work._ Edith glared at the counter-top she was cleaning and gave it a nice slap, earning herself a slap to the head from her mother.

"Stop dozying of and get back to work!" After their mother left the room, Lorina placed her dish towel down and walked over to Edith, patting her sister head gently.

"Don't worry Edith," Lorina said, leaning down and giving the wound a gentle and tender kiss. "Mother didn't mean a thing." _You always say that_ , Edith thought, looking up into her sister's turquoise eyes.

 _And yet, I have a feeling your saying that to cheer me up. Do you really mean that, Lorina?_

~ wia ~

Nighttime came and everyone, well _almost_ everyone was sound asleep. Edith sat at her bedroom window that outlooked the garden down below, smiling at it's beauty even when it was dark out. Her forest green eyes looked up at the crescent moon in the sky then back down at the garden, seeing something white move across it.

 _What the hell is that? Is that...a rabbit?_ Edith questioned inaudibly, standing from her window and blinking more than once to make sure she wasn't seeing anything. But there it was, walking around the Liddell garden. _W_ _ait! Walking?!_ Edith hurriedly put on a dress that was better than the one she had on and grabbed her coat, socks and shoes before rushing to put those on as well. Quickly, but quietly, Edith crept her way out of the house and into the garden, hoping that the rabbit she saw from the window of her bedroom was still wandering around.

 _Maybe it left._ Edith continued to walk around the garden, refusing to stop until she found the rabbit she saw. _I wonder if it was a hybrid or something. There's no way something like that exist...unless something's up._

Stopping in her tracks, the pubescent Liddell heard something coming from her right. The noise was low but as she made it closer to the source of the noise, Edith noticed it stopped and looked down, finding a black hole in the fair middle of the garden.

 _Had this been here the whole time?_ Edith questioned, looking around to see if anything else was out of the ordinary. When she found nothing, she took a step forward and let out a petrified scream as she fell fast, fast towards the ground, not knowing where this hole was going to take her.

* * *

 **Omg I can't believe I am done~! Yay! The idea of doing a story from Edith Liddell's point of view came to me while I was sleeping actually. I didn't think I'd remember half of what I dreamt about and be able to make it into a story. But this is the story that will be replacing** _ **Alexa and Alex in the Country of Hearts.**_ **And I decided to name this story** _ **Worth It All**_ **because Edith later on thinks that falling down that hole in their garden was worth it. Anyways, favorite, follow, read and review peeps and I will see you in the next chapter. Annyeong~**

 **\- xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**


	2. Chapter 1

_**"Just Sleep. Just Dream."**_

 _ **\- NateWantsToBattle,** **Nightmare**_

* * *

 _Why did I fall down that hole?! Was even thinking about the possible things that could've happened?!_ Edith screamed at herself, trying to stay clam about the whole situtation but that only made it worse. Closing her eyes and accepting her fate, the almond haired pubescent was hoping to wake up in a place similar to Heaven, but when she opened her eyes, her forest green eyes glanced around.

 _It seems that I've landed myself on the top of some building. But how? The fall should've killed me._ Standing, Edith brushed off the dirt from her dress and went to pick up her coat that had fallen off and landed not to far from where she herself landed.

After she walked around the rooftop for a while, a strange bottle with the shape of a heart on the top of it appear in front of her, defying gravity and floating towards her. _Is it just me or am I going mad?_ Edith questioned but grabbed the bottle nonetheless, opening it and drinking the liquid inside. _I wonder if this is the same liquid as in all of those other stories? What if I landed myself in one? Oh well, more fun for me I guess_.

The eighteen-year old delinquent walked down a flight of stairs, her legs getting tired just as she made it to the entrance to the tower. Once she was outside, Edith looked around and hoped she would be able to find someone who would be able to help her find a comfortable place to live. Of course, there was no one and she was on her own. _Great, just great_. _Now what am I supposed to do?_ Edith continued her stroll through the town the surrounded the tower, seeing people without faces smiling and laughing.

 _Weird, but cute. I don't know why that is but my definition of cute is very different from anyone else's definition._ The Liddell pubescent laughed at her own comment before she walked into a coffee shop. She got a few greetings from the shop keepers and even a few glances from the customers inside the store.

"Is that an outsider?" someone asked, loud enough for Edith to hear. She looked towards the man who said that and he froze under her glare before she gave him a smile. Even after the twenty-year old walked off, the man went on talking to whomever he was talking to earlier about her being an _Outsider_. When she heard the word "outsider", Edith went on and thought about the book by S. E. Hinton. Good book, just had a lot of moments where Edith and even Alice shared a box of tissues.

After buying a cup of mocha and a double chocolate brownie, Mary walked back outside to find that the sun was gone and it was hella dark outside. The wind blew straight passed Edith and she shivered, holding her cup of mocha close - since it was her only source of heat for now. _Which way was that tower again?_ Looking to her right, she saw the tower in question, running towards it.

~wia~

"And ojisan thought this is gonna help him with his back pain?" the Cheshire Cat looked at the odd box in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket. "Psh. He'd have a better chance at just dealing with it than buying some cheap drugs." His lone amber eye looked at the female running towards the Clock Tower, noticing right away that she wasn't from her.

"Oh this going to be good~" The cat purred before stalking towards his prey, loving the fact that she didn't stop running or get a sudden chill up her spine - which was making this little "chase" a whole lot better. He crept a little closer until he saw her stop, turning her head slowly to face him. The Cheshire Cat jumped back a little at the looked on her face, the smile she was giving him was sending the wrong vibe his way. The "I want to kill you" vibe.

Not good. Not good at all.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" she asked, not evening opening her eyes as she just stood there with the creepy ass smile on her face. _Dammit, how am I gonna speak to her if she keeps giving me that creepy smile?_ Swallowing the lump in his throat, the cat stood and crack his back before speaking.

"Well I thought that maybe I'd be able to scare you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it seems my plan backfired and you ended up scaring the hell out of me with just one look." After he said that, the female opened her eyes and laughed, dropping whatever it was in her hands. She fell down laughing and wiped away a few tears before regaining herself and standing.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Catman," she said, the Cheshire Cat shivering at the nickname. _I bet that one's gonna stick to me for a while._ "The names Edith Liddell and I-"

His cat ears perked up and he quickly grabbed Edith's hands, a cheesy grin on his face. "You mean to tell me you're Alice's sister? That's great!" _Wait till the old man hears this!_ He thought before realizing he didn't introuduce himself. "And I am Boris Airay, the Cheshire Cat. It's a pleasure to meet Alice's sister."

Edith just stared at him as he shook her hands violently, but that didn't bother her at all. What was bothering her was the twitching apendages on the top of his head. She stared intentsely at them before she released both of her hands from his death-like grip and grabbed them - hard.

Boris cried out in agony, begging the eighteen-year old delinquent to let go of his ears. "Please! That-ouch!" Boris cried and just dropped his shoulders until Edith gave him a tap on the head and rubbed his ears the ease the pain. When he looked up at her, Boris found the almond haired Liddell smiling down at him and it wasn't that creepy smile she was giving him earlier. This smile was a lot softer and gave off a friendly vibe. Without a doubt Boris was already falling for this Liddell sister, falling harder for her than her sister Alice.

"Sorry about that, I guess your ears were just begging me to grab them," Edith said, laughing lightly as she reached out a helping hand, Boris taking it and standing up off of the ground. "I just really, like really, like cats. I don't think like or love is the right word to describe the feeling I have towards cats." She looked up into his amber eye and gave him another smile before picking up her things. Boris looked at her as she turned around and started walking off, speaking over her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you Boris, but it's time for me to say Goodnight." She waved her hand even as she walked off before the Cheshire Cat wasn't able to see her at all.

~wia~

Morning came and Edith wasn't surprised to hear that familiar Cheshire Cat's voice in the other room speaking to someone else. _I do remember being carried off to a room. Maybe it's the owner of this tower,_ then eighteen-year old delinquent thought, quickly getting out of bed and dressing herself in the dress that hung on the chair across from the bed.

As she got closer to the room, the voices got louder and their words became clearer before all noise inside the room stopped as Edith knocked on and opened the door. She stuck her head in and gave the two men a smile before fully stepping into the room.

"Why hello there, Mr. Catman," Edith said, patting Boris on the back as his shoulders dropped at the usage of the nickname he was given only 10 time changes ago. Turning, the almond haired Liddell smiled at the Tower's owner before reaching out her hand, hoping he'd shake it. When he didn't do as she thought he would Edith dropped her hand but still smiled at him. "And you are who?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" he asked sternly, watching as her forest green eyes flashed with anger before they returned to their original color. The older man sighed before leaning on the corner of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "My name is Julius Monrey and I am the Clock Tower owner. It seems that you have already met Boris Airay - the Cheshire Cat."

"Yea I did actually," Edith replied, tapping the side of her chin with a single digit. "Though our meeting was pretty hilarious. Don't you think, Mr. Catman?" Boris looked away from Edith but gave her a satisfied "Mh" in response to her question. Julius overlooked the scene happening in front of him before he faked a cough to grab their attention.

"I still have yet to learn your name, Miss."

"Oh well excuse me Clocky, but the names Edith Liddell," Edith said, smiling at Julius as he twitched at the nickname she gave him. _Clocky? What kind of nickname is that?_ Julius jumped at the sudden laugh that emitted from the Cheshire Cat, looking to see said cat on the ground wiping away a few fallen tears.

"C-Clocky! You gotta be kidding me! That has to be the funniest nickname Julius has yet!" the fuchsia pink haired teen cried out as he rolled on the floor before stopping himself. When he stood up, his lone amber eye met with azure eyes that held a sort of vengence in them. Boris glupped and grabbed Edith's hand, dragging and taking her far away from the Clock Tower.

~wia~

"Wait! Where are you taking me?!" Edith yelled for the seventh time already though it seems that the Cheshire Cat wasn't going to answer her anytime soon. Sighing in defeat, the almond haired Liddell looked at the ground at her feet, seeing both move fast as her eyes tried to keep up with them. When the Liddell adolescent looked up, her forest green eyes twinkled and she screamed before running into the Amusement park.

"This is amazing! So colorful, so bright, so cheery!" Edith turned to Boris and hugged him as tightly as possible. "I haven't been to one of these in so long. Thank you so much Boris." The Cheshire Cat smiled softly as he watched the Liddell delinquent run around to her hearts content. Of course he slowly trailed behind her - he didn't want to be known as "The Cat that let the Outsider out of his sight" now did he?

Before he even realized it, Edith landed on the ground while someone stood over her, his back turned the other way. Boris knew who he was without him even turning around because that God awful hat gave it all away.

"My my, such a troublesome lady," the man said smoothly, turning to look down at Edith. "Bumping into men are we?" Edith looked up and gave the man a stern look before standing up to her feet, dusting off the dirt from her dress.

"Sorry to bother you, I was over excitied and didn't look to see where I was going," she said, not looking directly at him but at the man beside him who gave her a questioning look. "What? Need something rabbit ears?" The man in questioned turned away with red cheeks before leaning in close the the slightly shorter man beside him, whispering something before looking back at her.

"Sorry to question who you are, but do happen to be related to someone in particular?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck shyly before looking straight into her forest green eyes.

"And if I am? What's it in for you?" Edith said, folding her arms under her bosom. When she saw the look the other man was giving her she sighed before waving a hand high in the air. "Okay okay, I'm related to Alice Liddell but I don't give a single damn about her. She's an annoying middle sister and I wish she'd stop trying to _bond_ with me." A light chuckle escaped passed the Hatter's lips before he reached out and grabbed Edith's hand from it's current position.

"It is a pleasure to meet yet another Liddell," he said, looking up into her eyes as he kissed her hand, causing Edith to quickly take her hand back. "My name is Blood Dupre and the man beside me is Elliot March." Edith stood there, eying the two males before she walked straight between them.

"I don't care who you are really," Edith said. "Just don't get in my way got that?" And in a minute, just like a few time changes ago, the Liddell adolescent disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving a dumbfounded Boris to stand with a few members of the Hatter Mafia.

"W-Wait Edith!" Boris yelled, running off after the delinquent hoping that he'll be able to find her before something happens. Blood and Elliot stood still, looking at the disappearing silohette of the Cheshire Cat before the March Hare turned to his boss.

"Something wrong Blood?" he asked, seeing the smirk on his boss's face.

"Oh nothing's wrong, Elliot," Blood said, grabbing the tip of his hat as he walked off towards the way Boris and Edith just went. "It's just that that woman is quite amusing. And interesting."

* * *

 **I wonder what it is Blood is planning...I mean, shouldn't I know? huehuehue Anyways, thank you AngelicTrinity and Cat Lunaoff for the favorites and the follows. I also want to thank AngelicTrinity for their review on the Prologue. Favorite, follow, read and review peeplings and I will see you all in the next chapter. Annyeong~**

 **-xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx**


End file.
